Once upon a hanyou
by jetholiday16
Summary: Inuyasha has lost both loves in his life. One to another man, and one to death. Now another and of his species is in his life. Will he risk loving again? Possible suprise twist ending coming up! Not an average modern feudal fairy tale...
1. greiving dog demon and runaway love dog

**Inuyasha drove down the lonely road. The windshield wipers of his red ****Maserati**** Gran Turismo slid back and forth, pushing away the rain water that blanketed his windshield. The weather, matched his mood. Inuyasha Takahashi had now lost not one, but both of the girls he had ever loved in his life… The first was a beautiful but straight edge, ego maniac, control freak girl named Kikyo Aurahimae. She had abandoned him, the night that he had planned to propose to her. Kikyo had left him for some guy named Naraku. It had taken him a long time to get over her… **

**When he met Kagome, he at first hated her guts. She so closely resembled Kikyo all too much. Kikyo and Kagome though, were complete opposites. Kagome had a wild hearted spirit that was caring yet strong. Kagome was not afraid to slap Inuyasha when he stepped out of line, nor was she afraid to show how she felt. Kagome was studious, beautiful and made Inuyasha feel happy for once. Though they fought, he still loved her. The fighting made their relationship, unlike the one he had with Kikyo feel alive and colorful… Then the sickness came…**

**Kagome had always been fairly pale, her delicate complexion had made Inuyasha think she was as frail as a china doll. Of course he had been wrong. Though in the past several months, her skin became whiter and whiter. She always seemed to be getting worse. Inuyasha had finally gotten her to go to the doctor, and the diagnosis was worse than Inuyasha could have ever imagined. Kagome had been diagnosed with terminal stomach cancer… She had only three weeks to live, and those three weeks flew by… **

**Inuyasha shook his head from his memories. The rain was pouring harder. He had been driving for days now, only stopping for gas to use the bathroom. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going far away from Tokyo. He had made it till the end of Kagome's burial and couldn't take it anymore. Not with Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather there. **

**After his beloved lay in the dirt, he kneeled in front of her grave stone and slowly, ever so slowly traced the letters of her name with his fingers. Her family and our friends… Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood with me, after everyone else left. I couldn't send them away though. They had every right to be here. They loved Kagome to… Just not in the way he did… **

**Suddenly, a dark figure darted in front of Inuyasha's car. He swerved, barely missing it, and barely missing the road. Seshomaru would kill him if he injured that car… At least then he could be with Kagome… Inuyasha stepped out of the car, and a dark silhouette stood up from a ditch at the other side of the road. It walked on two feet and made its way to Inuyasha. **

**A slim figure of a girl can be made out through the pouring rain. Inuyasha can see that she's shaken, and looks to have been beaten. "Get inside my car. I'll help you"! The girl like figure nods slowly and opens the door to Inuyasha's car. He opens his own door and turns to face her. The girl, has a baseball cap pulled over her eyes, and no hair is visible. She's dressed in a soaked dark blue sweatshirt and stained baggy jeans. On her feet are plastic flip flops. She shivers and Inuyasha reaches over and turns the heat on. He watches her for a moment. She turns her gaze to his. She has heavily lashed golden eyes, a bunny slope nose and pink lips. "Do you have a name"? Inuyasha asks. The girl sighs. "Of course I do! My names Kaneko Inusuki"! She says. Her voice is brittle. She reaches up and takes off the hat. Inuyasha involuntarily sucks in his breath…**

**A waterfall of pure, wild silver hair tumbles down Inusuki's back. It much matches his mane. She combs it with her fingers, wincing as she breaks a knot. Inuyasha stares, taking in her face. He watches what he couldn't see. Her eye is red and purple, and her lip is busted and swollen. "Did you get in a fight"? Inuyasha asks. Inusuki pulls down the mirror above the dash; she touches her lip with her fingertip. Her golden eyes are angry and intense… "Yeah, I suppose. If you call bashing my head into a staircase railing and a wall several times a fair fight". She says while stroking below her bruised eye. "Who did that to you"! Inuyasha asks concerned. He tries not to be, but for some reason he is. "My EX, emphasize on the EX part, boyfriend Naraku". **

**Inusuki- "so Kaneko-Chan, you may stay in this bedroom". Inuyasha says gruffly. So far in his big mansion, we have passed two bedrooms with locked doors that I'm specifically to never ever go inside of. Well I know what I'm NOT going to do on a rainy day. Evidentially, Inuyasha is the president of this big corporation called V-EX. I guess they either make toilet paper or manufacture cell phones. I was a little to wowed by the fact I wouldn't have to sleep in a crack house tonight. Pardon me… Inuyasha's older brother, Seshomaru, is the CEO. According the information I have been given, they seem to be less than business partners. **

"**Um, Inusuki, wake up. Do you wish to stay in this bedroom or no"? Inuyasha asks. His tone suggests exasperated patience. I walk in and gasp. The bedroom he chose for me has blinding white carpet and black and white stripes painted on the wall. By the window, a leather couch, love seat and recliner sit around a glass coffee table. His furniture is all black of course. The bed is a wooden white framed canopy, with white curtains, and the bed has black sheets, white pillow cases and of course black comforters. I think I've died and gone to heaven. I turn and hug Inuyasha. "What the"? Oh Inuyasha, thank you! He pushes me off. "Feh, this is the ugliest room in my home. It's all yours. I'll have one of my maids bring you something more to wear, then your soaked clothing"….**

**A light knock at the door, disturbs me from dancing around in glee. Come in! I call. An old woman walks in; she has long grayish hair and wears an eye patch. "Lord Inuyasha requested I bring you these. He's like to see you for dinner, miss". She says. I beam at her and take the clothing. Thank you, miss? "Kayede, my name is Kayede". I nod. Thank Kayede. She smiles her elderly smile and then leaves. I strip of my disgusting clothing, and look at myself in the full length mirror. Hideous angry bruises cover my body. Finger imprints show clearly on my shoulders. I shake it off. You're living a temporary life of luxury girl! The least you can do is enjoy it while it lasts! I say to my reflection. We both nod in agreement and I pick up what Inuyasha has asked me to wear. **

**I turn an 180 degree angle in the mirror as I model the purple, long sleeved thankfully dress he asked me to wear. It only goes to my knees, exposing my legs. Well, this is as good as I'm going to get. I run my fingers through my tangle of hair again and pick up my old clothing. I walk out of my bedroom, and put them in the hamper at the far end of the hall. I once again smooth the dress, and walk down the staircase to the dining room… **


	2. Accidental insult and dinner

**(Flashback) **

_**Do you have anywhere to stay? Asks Inuyasha, he is obviously worried for Inusuki's sake. "Nah, I'm a runner". She replies blankly. Inuyasha arches a dark eyebrow. "Then it is decided. You will stay with me in my mansion. I have more than enough rooms and there are plenty of things for you to wear. You will be given three square meals a day. You will eat breakfast and lunch alone while I'm at work and at dinner I will accompany you. During the day you are free to roam the house as you please. Do you accept my offer"? Inuyasha laid his cards on the table. Inusuki rubbed her chin in thought. "I would be pretty damn stupid, to refuse this offer. So yeah! Take me back to your place"! **_

**Inusuki- It was so kind… Of Inuyasha, to open his home to me like that… So I will now forever be in debuted to him! I can never thank him enough. Surely if I had still been wandering in the rain, Naraku would have found me, or even worse, Kikyo-sama… Kikyo may be beautiful, but inside that beautiful structure, is a heart made of ice. She is delusional, she's under the impression that she was with Naraku. Yes I realize how stupid it was of me, to hook up with Naraku… Though I just couldn't help it… I've always had a lighting streak of defiance in me, and when my mother died, it grew, and I began to nurse blackness in my heart that I thought only living on the dangerous side would fix. Obviously it didn't work… **

**Naraku is the head of a gang, called the Kotetsu. Naraku is deathly pale with long dread lock like curls, and pitch black night sky eyes. He may seem very scary and evil. Well that's cause he is. Naraku had two other girls, well probably more on the sideline. The two I was AWARE of, were girls named Kagura and Kikyo. I have never met Kagura, but I've heard she's pretty cold… Kikyo on the other hand, is evil. Just straight down to the core evil. She's the reason my pretty face is beat… Oh well, I should probably hurry. Inuyasha is most likely losing his patience… **

**Inuyasha tapped his fork on his empty plate. The handsome man was obviously irritated. Having to wait to even be served? His stomach growled noisily. His mother, Izayoi taught him manners though. Inuyasha would never go against his mother's wishes. She had died when he was five years old, his father the day he was born. He had coasted off his elder half-brother, Seshomaru's accomplishments for years… The sound of footsteps on the stairway awoke him from his memories. "Finally"… He muttered under his breath. When he looked up from his barren plate, he swore that his pulse quickened and his heart was thumping loud enough the abuse victim could hear it… **

**Inusuki had worn the dress he had sent up for her. He knew it would cover some of her injuries, but it was still an attractive dress for a petite girl. Inusuki was not petite though. The muscles on her arms could be clearly made out through the fabric, so could the muscles on her stomach. As for her chest, Inuyasha tried to too stare. Her hips where curved in a way that made him forget about the aching hunger in the pit of his belly. As for her face, Inusuki wore no makeup. Not even concealer. It appeared she hadn't yet bathed either. Dirt smudges could still be made out against the hollows of her cheeks. The bruises that were visible and the bust from her lip made her not seem weak, but strong and proud. He thought the expression on her face, was the glowing pride of being a survivor to such horrendous abuse. It wasn't, Inusuki was embarrassed. She had never been ogled at like this before… **

**Inuyasha watched Inusuki sit down across from him. He cleared his throat to break apart the awkward silence that had so obviously consumed the air. "That dress, I'll have it adjusted to fit you better. It looks a little tight around your arms and hips"… He said while pulling at his collar. He was feeling warmer and warmer by the moment. Inusuki looked offended. "I didn't think it made me look that fat"! She snapped. He could make out how sharp and pointed her canines were. Then he thought. **_**Did I just call her fat? Oh god I did! **_**"Inusuki, I didn't mean it offensively! I meant that I can clearly see your muscles and your hips look really eye catching in that dress and I just want you to be comfortable"! Inuyasha realized he was nervously babbling. Inusuki's frown softened a little. "I see"… She said coldly. "Let me re-start. Inusuki, you look very love-". He began, but was cut off by dinner trays being set on the table. Inusuki smirked in amusement. He dipped his head a little, to conceal the red blush that was plaguing his cheeks as dinner was set out before them… **


	3. Bathing and mixed scents

**Inuyasha sat through the meal, puzzled. With Kagome, she would have made evil eyes at Inuyasha the entire evening. With Inusuki, she laughed and sparkled with him the entire time. She poked fun at how her muscles bulged in certain places, and she poked fun at Inuyasha. She laughed and frowned, tossed her wild un-brushed hair and made Inuyasha feel happy for once. As dinner concluded, she stood up from her chair and gives a quick twist of her spine. Inuyasha slightly winced at the rapid sounds of her bones popping, but she looked relieved. **

**Inusuki- Well Inuyasha, I'm going to have to bathe now. He nods. I run my hands through my tangled hair. You see, Inuyasha I'm actually much prettier then I appear to be when I'm clean. The next comment he made, I could only hear with my expert hearing. "If that's even possible"… I pretend not to hear the comment, and wave good bye. "Good partings for the evening, Kaneko-Chan". Inuyasha says and then disappears down a hall. I head up the steps. Inuyasha reminds me of someone… Though, who? I head back to my bedroom, and to the bathroom inside. I run the tub, and wait for that to fill. Once it is a steamy cesspool of pure relaxation, I dump bath salts and bubble bath into the awaiting water. I found those, shampoos and conditioners and fluffy towels in the closet. What's funny though, everything all smells like cinnamon. **

**I slide into the hot water, all the way up to my neck. I sigh in the purest ecstasy. I haven't been bathed in months. I'm afraid to lift my arms and even more so nervous about my legs. Back at Naraku's, he thought it would be fun to humiliate us in every way possible if we wronged him. Unfortunately for me, my defiance streak got my punished a lot. He took away all the razors in the house and forbade me from bathing. Why didn't I leave earlier? I managed to convince myself that Naraku himself was the victim; thankfully I came to my senses when Kikyo entangled herself in a web that already consisted of knots and frayed lines…**

**Inuyasha sat in his bedroom, he wore his silken red pajamas and his hair pulled back in a robe. He chewed his lip nervously. There was something familiar but not familiar about this girl, Inusuki. He could hear her pleasured sighs of being clean, and how she cursed a little as she brushed her hair. What drove him insane though, was her scent. She smelled of warm cinnamon. Warm cinnamon was Kagome's scent. He got up from his bed and sat at his wooden desk. He could smell her better from here, after all her bedroom was right above his, and the air ducts were connected. So there he sat, for hours on end, just listening to the sounds of her breathing and the mixed scent of cinnamon and familiarity… **

_**SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. SORRY! Gosh get over it! Though I forgot to mention that both Inuyasha and Inusuki are hanyou dog demons. Everyone in this story is what they are in the show, only in modern times. Like Kagome and Kikyo are both miko, Sango's a demon slayer, etc. So keep reading my beautiful adoring public and I'd honestly appreciate it if you clicked the review button! **_

_**TILL NOW UNTIL NEVER**_


	4. Kotetsu scars

**Inusuki- I lay awake in the pith black of the bedroom. It feels odd, to sleep on a bed that's actually comfortable… My back throbs… I reach over to the bedside table and turn on the lamp. Yellow light banishes the darkness and I stand up from bed. I make my way to the full length mirror on the wall, and pull my shirt up from my stomach. I turn and look at my back. It's still there… The scar of a spider still plagues my back. It's Naraku's symbol for the Kotetsu… Kikyo held my hand, when he carved it into me…**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Inusuki, you need to be marked. Or the Kotetsu will not accept you. You will be banished from the gang with a severe beating". Naraku says this without blinking. Inusuki nods and holds her tongue. Kikyo-sama emerges from another room. She's dressed in bright red pants and a white tank-top. Kikyo looks at Inusuki with pity; Inusuki takes it as a different expression. "Kikyo-sama, please stay with me, onee- Chan"? She pleads with the older girl. "Of course I will stay my imouto". The older girl says. The younger sister slides up her tee-shirt, revealing her bare back. Kikyo takes Inusuki's shaking head, as Naraku takes out a knife…**_

**I shake my head from that awful memory. I bend my ears against my head. I can't believe I thought of Kikyo as my onee, or my older sister. Or to think that she much less, that she would sink so low to call me imouto. My gut turns at the meaning, younger sister. I thought of Kikyo as my sister, I truly did. She would have me lay my head in her lap when I was scared, and she would comfort me in her miko way… **

**Inuyasha could hear her walking around upstairs, and he gasp of shock. It made Inuyasha's ears flatten against his silver hair. He stood up from his bed, and walked out. He made his way up the steps to Inusuki's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking, it was his house. He entered the bedroom to find Inusuki examining a rather large, spider shaped scar… **

**Inusuki jumped, Inuyasha stared at her back. He recognized the scar on her back; it was the symbol for the Kotetsu. The gang Kikyo left him for. Suddenly Inuyasha pieced it together. Inusuki was a part of the same gang Kikyo was. Inusuki had been with the Naraku Kikyo had left him for. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on Inuyasha. Realization struck him hard. He glared hard at Inusuki. She stared intently. "I want you out of my house now, Kaneko Inusuki"! Inuyasha roared. Inusuki traded back a puzzled look. "Change your clothes and leave. I never want to see your face again"! Before letting Inusuki have a word in, he turned and slammed the door. **

**Inuyasha watched the silver haired girl, race down the stairs. She was dressed in a way too big of a black hoodie and black loose jeans. Her converse clad feet slapped the last of the hallway as she exited Inuyasha Takahashi's mansion… The reason he kicked her out from his home? For one her scent was ways to alike Kagome's and if she was in league with Naraku and the Kotetsu, they would soon be crawling from the shadows, meaning that Kikyo would once more hold his heart in her evil clutches, and she would make him bleed out his strained love for her, across the marble white stair case of his home. **


	5. Onee and  Imouto

**Inusuki- I pull up the hood of my jacket up, to hopefully conceal my face. Inuyasha just walked in and kicked me out. I don't understand why though. I honestly thought we were sort of friends. It didn't make sense… I don't think I did something wrong, but who knows? Knowing me, everything just seems to end up as my fault. **

**I pick up the pace, the air smells wrong… A cold chill slithers down my back. I use my hanyou powers to run, faster. In a matter of minutes I make it to the city. That chilly feeling doesn't part though, it submerges deeper. I can almost feel his dead hands trailing my body. I can feel his eyes, coated in that revolting blue eye shadow glaring at the back of my head. I slowly reach in the pocket of my jacket and wrap my fingers around the small tanto in my pocket. I get a firm grasp on it, and whip it out. I do a 180 degree pivot and bring the knife to what I think is Naraku's neck. **

**Instead of Naraku behind me, stands Kagura. She looks down at me and narrows her red eyes. It almost looks like she's giving me a warning glare, but my mind registers that too late. I feel immensely strong arms wrapped around my arms and chest. I immediately stiffen. His scent crawls up my nose, too late though. "You thought you could get away, Inusuki-sama"? Says Naraku, his breath gags me. "Yes Naraku, I really thought I could get away"! I snap. "Well, that's going to result in some very serious punishment, Inusuki"… Before I can inject another word in, Naraku puts his hand over my mouth and nose and miasma begins to crawl up my nostrils. I can't breathe… Black and grey spots cloud my vision, and then darkness…**

**Inusuki was limp in Naraku's arms. Again she belonged to him. Then again, did she ever not? He had always owned her, from childhood, to womanhood. Inusuki had always belonged to him. He carried her to his car; it was a solid black Porsche with tinted windows. He laid Inusuki in the back. She was nothing more to him then another pawn, but she was ****HIS****. Inusuki could never belong to another, and she agreed to that, by letting him scar the Kotetsu spider into her back… **

**Back at headquarters of the Kotetsu, Inusuki tossed and turned in her sleep. Naraku smirked and plagued her already restless sleep with nightmares. She cried out, and tears leaked from beneath her crescent moon eyelashes. She was in a nightmare in which she would not wake, unless Naraku decided to free her. The door to Inusuki's holding cell opened, and in sashayed Kikyo. She was wearing a silk black robe that reached her thighs and was partially un-done at the top, exposing the white skin of her collar bone. It was meant to seduce Naraku, but her seduction quickly lost its touch, when Kikyo saw Inusuki strapped to a table, writhing and crying. "Imouto-sama"! Kikyo gasped. **

**Kikyo strode forward to the little sister figure in her life. She had sweat forming on her for head. It was so unlike Kikyo, to care for anyone but herself. Though Inusuki was almost her sister! Kikyo glared hard up at Naraku. "Release her from your bindings, or I'll do it myself"! Kikyo said to Naraku. Naraku smirked and extended his arm and making a hand gesture to the sleeping hanyou. "Do it then, betraying wench". Kikyo grimaced at the insult, but placed her hand on Inusuki's for head. A purple light began to glow, and slowly Inusuki's eyelids peeled back, exposing her frightened gold orbs. "Onee-Chan" the hanyou smiled, and then shoved a clawed hand through the miko's pale white throat. **

**OKAY! SO there is chapter 5. Let's go over something's!**

**First of all onee means big sister, while Imouto means little sister. A tanto is a Japanese dagger of some sort. I decided that Inusuki will not yet have her sword, but carry a dagger. I also decided to write from both Naraku and Kikyo's pov. Because nobody ever writes from them, and it seemed appropriate. I thought having Inusuki run her claws through Kikyo's throat would be a cliff hanger, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to start with Inuyasha's pov. Next chapter just to piss you guys off. Lolz, I kid, I kid. I love you all my adoring public. But recently, I got my first bad review, actually 3 in one day on a story I just completely took down. From now on peoples, if you don't like my stories, do us all a favor, meaning me and the people who **_**LIKE **_**my work, ****KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT AND DON'T REVIEW! ****All the negative stuff's going to do is A. keep people from reading my work and B. clog up my review box. I appreciate it. The next chapter will be up soonish maybe. Until then, check out my other stuff! **

**-Jetholidy16 **

**P.S. A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY #1 FAN PARANORMALCY! PARANORMALCY HAS LOVED PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN, AND HAS EVEN GOTTEN THEIR FRIENDS TO READ IT! THANKS A BUNCHESS! THE UNICORN GODS WILL BLESS YOUR SOUL WITH ENDLESS RAINBOWS!**

**-3 Jet. **


	6. Tainted blood of a priestess

**Inuyasha paced around his living room. It was 3:00 am, and he hadn't slept at all. Horrible images of Inusuki being raped, beaten, tortured and murdered fogged his thoughts. **_**Idiot, because of her past mistakes I banished her away. What would Kagome say to this? Feh, Kagome would probably have told me to sit a million times and then go after her! Wait, I correct myself… Kagome wouldn't let me send her away; Kagome would probably end up sending me away… Alright, that's final then. I'm going to retrieve Inusuki… **_

**Instead of his car, Inuyasha slid on his black leather jacket. In the burrows of his pockets, was the key to his motorcycle. He hurried into the garage and wheeled it out. It was a bright red bike with black leather seating that could fit two people. He'd only ridden it one another time, because it was a Christmas gift from Kagome. He took her for a drive, and nearly killed them both. The cancer finished the job and for months even before she got sick, his bike sat in the far corner of the garage collecting dust…**

**Inuyasha started the bike and minutes later were roaring down the dark road. He focused on his sense of smell mainly. The air was crisp and clean so he could detect faint wavers of Inusuki, but when he entered the west side of the city, her smell overcame him. He followed it, to a barren street with only a flickering street lamp. He parked his bike as her scent curled up his nose, causing him to breathe heavily. He walked right beneath the street lamp, where the scent was strongest, and looked down. He moved away his black sneaker to see the tiniest splash of crimson, on the pavement. **

**Inuyasha got back on his bike, he could feel the demon blood singing to him, in a siren way. It begged him to lose control… He could feel the blood pumping in his ears. Inuyasha's fangs ached sweetly, but he kept control. Before he walked back to his bike, he bent down and ran his finger through the tiny splotch of blood. It was still damp, and he breathed it in very carefully. Inuyasha was memorizing and starting the process of tracking down the silver haired girl…**

**The scent of her blood led him for miles of barren road and night. The demon in him settled back down into a nap. It was by far not asleep, it was like quit was waiting for him to let his guard down, and then it would snap him up and devour his soul… A dark house loomed in view and a feeling in his gut told Inuyasha that Inusuki was in there. He killed the engine of his bike, and hid it as well as he could in a roadside ditch. Inuyasha didn't have time to spare and he ran as silently as he could to the house, where he smelled Inusuki's scent so strong it was like she was standing right by him. **

**He snuck around the house, to a partially open window where her scent drifted out from. Inuyasha peered inside the window virtually soundless, where he saw Naraku and Kikyo talking over the sleeping form of Inusuki. He tried to ignore the thudding of his heart and how heavy his tongue felt in his mouth at her nearly nude form. Kikyo touched Inusuki's for head and a purple light illuminated her face. After a moment, Inusuki's golden eyes opened and "Onee-Chan" slipped through her lips, before Inusuki shoved her claws into the soft tissue of Kikyo's throat.**

**Inuyasha lost his cover and burst through the glass window, appearing to startle Inusuki, but not Naraku. Kikyo lay in a puddle of her own blood on the floor, a gaping hole through her throat, red staining white. "Inuyasha, this is ****EXACTLY ****what it looks like". Inusuki hisses with no remorse. "You killed her! Now both of my loves are dead"! Inuyasha choked. "No, Inuyasha. I sought out my revenge. Kikyo caused these merciless beatings and betrayed me"! Inusuki said, her voice only slightly wobbled. "Ah, that is where you are wrong, Inusuki Kaneko. That is where you are wrong"… Naraku said, with a chilly voice. **

**A.N-(Figuratively or literally play Naraku's ominous music. Whoa ominous)! **

**Inusuki- "You Inuyasha, are so willing and easy to turn against your alleged friends, it's revolting. It was so easy to once again set you up against Inusuki, and Inusuki against Kikyo. Inusuki, Kikyo really did count you as her younger sister. Now she lay dead in the beautiful blood of the tainted priestess"… Naraku says while smiling. I put my hands against my mouth, preventing Naraku from seeing the o shape I can't stop myself from making. "Why I outta gut you alive, Naraku"! Inuyasha yells. I look over and from seemingly nowhere, he pulls a sword from his sheath. He whips it back, and it transforms into a lumbering fang. He once again sets it back behind his shoulder, obviously getting ready to attack. I duck for cover. "WIND SCAR"! He yells. Suddenly bright yellow white light explodes from him. The attack lasts for several seconds and then dies down. The house is reduced to ruins of rubble and ash. Inuyasha and I look up for signs of Naraku. He floats there, in a barrier. In his arms he holds Kikyo. "All in due time, Inuyasha and Inusuki will you find out the immense roles, you play in one another's lives". Then Naraku in his purple barrier flies off rapidly into the night. Leaving Inuyasha and I alone, by ourselves with no one. "What does he mean the immense roles we play in each other's lives"? **

**Ok now you guys can stop playing Naraku's ominous music. It's all ominous! So anyways I'd really appreciate it if you guys would leave a review! No flames though pleases and thankyous! **

**-Jet**


	7. My bestfriends a hanyou tiger

Inuyasha and I go to the bike. "Here, wear this". He slides off his leather jacket revealing his red kimono. Inuyasha hands the coat to me and I slide it on my shoulders. His forest scent fills my nostrils, but beneath that I smell cinnamon? I continue to smell it. What is this scent that isn't Inuyasha's? "If you must know, I'm telling you this to spare you of looking like an idiot of sniffing my jacket over and over that beautiful scent is Kagome". Kagome, who is Kag-oh-me"? I ask. "No it's Kah-Go-May. She was my mate, and now she's dead. Simple as that, now get on my bike, I'm taking you back to my mansion were this time you'll stay". Inuyasha demands. I obediently nod and climb on his bike. He sits in front of me. I contemplate, should I wrap my arms around his waist or cling to the seat… Inuyasha twists the throttle before I make my choice. I throw my arms around his waist and cling for dear life.

Inuyasha drove at breakneck speed. Inusuki's claws were literally digging into his flesh. He kept quiet though. He was angry and relieved at the same time. Inusuki had the courage to do what he had not, kill Kikyo. Even though her clawed hand was stained with blood and getting on Inuyasha, he still had respect for her. "Nice bike"! Inusuki said over the wind and engine. "Yeah I know Christmas gift from Kagome. I already knew about it though, since she used my credit card to pay for it". Inusuki laughs, and then goes silent. After driving another twenty minutes we get to my mansion. Two figures stand at the door. Inuyasha recognizes one, but not the other. It seems opposite for Inusuki though. Her eyes sparkle and she smiles big. "Roku, it's you"! She squeals while climbing off the bike to the unidentified figure. "Hey mutt face, who's the girl"? Koga snarls. "Watch it fleabag, she's a friend". He snaps back. "Already replacing Kagome, I see. If it weren't for Ayame we both know Kagome would have ended up with me. Maybe she'd still be ali-" Koga is interrupted by Inusuki's fist crashing against his jaw. "Don't you dare, talk about Inuyasha's mate like that. You mangy wolf"! Koga looks astounded. As quickly as Inusuki's anger was born, it receded back into her. He said this because Inusuki pivoted back to the boy and begins chatting enthusiastically. Koga and Inuyasha stare confused at her. "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you! Inuyasha, flea bag, this is Roku! My best friend and hanyou tiger"!

Inuyasha looked at this, Roku figure. He had a slouch to him that reminded me of a lazy cat. His hair was a strange shade of gold with white streaks in the bangs and he had yellowish cat ears, along with a black and yellow stripped cat tale. He had greet cat slits for pupils and yawned seemingly every two minutes. He absolutely stunk, of laziness. "Oh I forgot to mention, Roku has the worst personality in the whole wide world ever! He's so lazy! Like a cat"! Inusuki laughs. "Suki-dear, I don't have the worst personality in the world. You do miss Baipora inu"! The tiger half demon says while sticking out his tongue. "Careful lazy cat, my claws are sharp and blood soaked. I will not fear tearing that tongue from your mouth without hesitation"! Inusuki said. "What frightens me is I know you're serious". Roku brings Inusuki's hand to his nose and smells it. He smiles devilishly. "I smell priestess on those claws, Suki-san"! Inusuki beams proudly. "Yup, these beautiful claws went right through her voice box"! Inuyasha was slightly un-nerved of Inusuki. She had no remorse of killing the priestess… "Well, I'd better wash my claws. The scent of her blood makes me want to crawl the walls"… Inusuki says and heads inside. Koga and Inuyasha glare at Roku. "How on earth are you guys' best friends"? Inuyasha asks. "How can a thief befriend an honest musician, how can an over protective feminist befriend a cocky rock star, how can a cold hearted vampire befriend a free shape shifter, and how can a werewolf befriend a boy witch"? Roku asks. Inuyasha glares at the feline hanyou. "That made absolutely no sense. What so ever"…

**Authors note! So the whole references Roku made? Those were all Apolloson101 and I and his stories. Apolloson101 is obviously Roku, and yes. Sometimes he does think I have the worst personality in the world. But he's the brother I never had so what are you going to do? **

**R&R and no flames please!**

**-Jet**


	8. Explanations, similarities and a song

Inusuki- I wait till I'm safe and locked in my bathroom, to cry and panic. I turn the handle of the faucet to boiling hot and stick my hands beneath the water and scrub. Pink water swirls down the drain and I rub the soap across my claws. I look at myself in the mirror. My golden eyes are wide and the whites are red. "We killed her, didn't we Inusuki"? I ask my reflection.

I hear Inuyasha walk inside, Roku follows him. That black haired boy that stunk god awful of wolf, I wonder where he is? All of a sudden the rank smell of wolf overcomes me. I turn and see him on the ledge of my window. "What the heck"? I murmur aloud. The wolf taps on the glass; I turn my heel and trot out of the bathroom. I hear Inuyasha and Roku talking seriously downstairs. I walk as quietly as possible, to Inuyasha's study and with my hanyou hearing, I listen in. "**Inuyasha, what you don't realize is how dangerous Inusuki really is. She kills without any remorse; I'm frightened her demon form will overtake her. You said yourself, your sword Tetsaiga as long as you have it in battle keeps your demon at bay. What about Inusuki? Could a sword be forged for her"? **Roku asks quietly. "**I honestly don't know, I guess I could call up my sword smith Totosai to see if he could forge a sword for her, but no promises"…**

Roku- My ears twitch and I look up at the doorway. Inusuki leans up against it, examining her nails. Her mouth is parted in a scowl, and I gulp at the sharpness of her teeth.Inusuki turns her golden orbs of death to me. "I see that once again, you brought it up, Roku"! She says. I swallow nervously. Inuyasha raises his eyebrow quizzically. (**A.N. Lolz, Inuyasha has quizzical eyebrows) **

"Brought what up"? Inuyasha asks. Inusuki slaps her face with her palm. "Roku, in my entire life I have only killed let's see 1...2...3...4... 14 people! Just fourteen, and 94% of the time, I was in perfect control! You don't have to go around trying find me something to dam up my powers! God"! Inusuki snarls and then turns on her heel. She stomps out and disappears down the hall. "Is she always like that, Roku"? Inuyasha asks. I shrug and nod. "Inusuki can be one tough little pit-bull at times, but most of the time she's sweet and loving. Though she doesn't hesitative to set you straight by her standards". I say while laughing. Inuyasha's face grows serious. "Roku, how did Inusuki get so bitter and mixed up with the wrong crowd"? He asks. I smile sadly and run my hands through my hair. "I've been wondering, when you would ask me that question".

_A young tiger demon walks with a self-assured swagger in a dark neighborhood. He ranges to about six or seven years old, give or take. He knows he shouldn't be out this late, but what his older brother Kaname doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides, Roku is strong and fights well. He walks down the street to where the neighborhood of humans begins to end, and the demon clans begin to appear. He notices a small dark figure following him. Roku smirks and turns, he chases after and corners who was following him. He sees a small, grubby, short little hanyou dog girl. She has fire in her eyes and wears boy clothes that are way too big. "Go ahead and kill me, my mommy's dead anyways"! She snarls. "I aint gonna kill you! I'm Roku"! He says cheerfully. "And I'm I don't care, now scoot! Or I'll sharpen my claws on youns! Don't think I won't"! _

"So your friendship was born on her violent personality"? Inuyasha asks. I nod. "Yup, Suki's always been a hard ass, well since I've known her. I guess she didn't used to be that way though, I guess when her mom was alive, and Inusuki was innocent and pure as a flower. Then she got ill"… I trail off. "Just like me and my mother"… Inuyasha said more towards himself then anything. "Funny thing was, Inusuki said she'd only seen her mother a handful of times, and her father died the same day she was born". "Same for me as well, I guess Inusuki and I have more in common than we thought"… Inuyasha says. I nod, for a moment everything is silent, then the ghostly sound of piano can be heard. "Well, I guess she found the music room"… Inuyasha says.

Inuyasha and Roku strode silently to the open glass doors of the music room. Inusuki sat at the bench of the red piano and cleared her throat. She ran her fingers across the keys a few times and sighed. "Here goes nothing"… Then she began to play…

"**When I first saw you standing there  
You know, it was a little  
hard not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home  
I know being apart is a  
Little hard to bear  
Sent some flowers to your work in hopes  
That I will have you in my arms again  
We kissed that night before I left  
And now that's something  
I could never forget**

You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I

Let's take a chance go far away today  
And never look back again  
Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas  
It's never been the same since then

You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I

With you I know  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I

This is it nothing to hide  
One more kiss never say goodbye  
This is it babe you're all mine  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
I know that I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So lets go give it a try

We've got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Babe it's you and I  
It's you and I"

**AUTHORS NOTE! I DON'T OWN ALL OR NOTHING BY THEORY OF A DEADMAN. I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A NICE SONG FOR HER TO PLAY/SING! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA EITHER, BUT INSUKI IS ALL MINE! **


	9. Sleeping with your memory

Inusuki- I haven't played in such a long time. The tightness in my chest loosens up a little bit. Then I notice something, my ears twitch to the side. I'm being watched. I pretend to once again start to play, but quickly turn. Roku and Inuyasha stare at me, their mouths agape. "What"? I ask self-consciously. "So cold hearted Inusuki has musical talent"! Roku says teasingly. I stand up, I shake with anger. "Hey, Roku, where's Tsuki"? I ask slyly. Roku pales. "My twin sister's location is unknown". He says quickly. I smirk "It won't be unknown for long"! I say and prance off to my bedroom.

I lie once again in my bed, and close my eyes. Exhaustion washes over me. My clothes are dirty and wet, but I don't care. I'm so tired…I pull the blankets up to my chin and roll over on my right side. Now, for my much anticipated sleep…

Inuyasha led Roku to a spare bedroom. Even though they were opposites, he had begun to like Roku and befriend him. The hanyou tiger hid how scared for his best friend he was, and how tired he was. Inuyasha could only barely detect it. "The cat really is worried about his best friend… Alright, I'll call Totosai first thing in the morning, for now those will stay here. I just hope his sister doesn't come by, or I'll end up opening a bed and breakfast"… Inuyasha chuckled, and then stopped dead when he realized where he was… Inuyasha stood in front of her room, Kagome's room. (**A.N. This is one of the forbidden rooms to Inusuki. Also, figuratively or literally, begin playing Inuyasha and Kagome's theme song. The one that sounds like a music box, all soft and romantic)**

Inuyasha clasped his hand around the door handle and walked inside **HER** bedroom. Her scent still lingered strong in here. He shut the door of the room, and stood alone inside. Her clothes still hung in the closet, and her textbooks and notes still lay open on the desk. Even before Kagome had died, Inuyasha still refused to go inside. Her room hand been vacated for weeks, and Inuyasha could smell the emptiness…

He sat down on her large pink bed; he leaned against her white pillows and took in her scent. "Kagome… I miss you so much"… He whispered painfully. He looked at the walls around him; Kagome had covered them in pictures of Her, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Rin and even Seshomaru… He felt for his cell phone in his pocket. It was four am, Miroku would probably still be awake, but Shippo? Ever since Kagome died Shippo had been staying at anyone's house that let him. He had to imagine how tough it would be on anyone in that situation. Inuyasha pressed the buttons and called Miroku's phone.

"Hello"? The tired and annoyed voice of the lecherous monk said over the phone. "Miroku, its Inuyasha". "Yeah, I figured that out. I have caller I.D. Now what do you want"? Miroku yawned. "Tomorrow morning, bring Sango, Kirara and Shippo over, it's really important"! "Fine, fine whatever. We'll be there, now goodnight Inuyasha". Miroku says angrily and then hangs up. Inuyasha closed his phone and set in on Kagome's night stand. He lay back against her pillow and curled up on her bed. He decided to sleep there tonight, to sleep with her memory… Inuyasha closed his heavy eyelids and fell into a much needed sleep…


	10. Tsuki, breakfast, & relationship status!

Tsuki- I follow my twin brother's distinct scent. I and my elder brother Kaname are being forced to hunt him down and drag him back home where he belongs. Believe me; I can name a dozen or more so places that I'd rather be, but my 'parents' ordered us to find him, and I know for a fact they'd have our tails mantled on the wall without hesitation in a moment's notice.

For starters, I believe I should introduce myself. My name is Tsuki Nakayama. I am twenty years old and third heir to my clan's throne. The reason we have to bring back my brother? Well my family thinks that if something were to happen to Kaname, that Roku should take his place, even though I'm older and more mature then Roku, they strongly believe that a female half demon has no right to be ruling their territory. Well Roku's a half demon but he gets to rule!

So my appearance… I have scene style natural purple hair, red cat slits, purple-black kitty ears and a black-purple striped tail. To express my repulsion for the rest of the Nakayama clan, I choose to wear a traditional boy's kimono. It's a sleeveless black kimono with fishnet sleeves. It's original, and I can run much easier in it…

"Tsuki, focus"! Kaname booms. I realize, I'm still mindlessly running on the ground, while he hops from tree to tree. I hum the theme song to Indiana Jones and add in my own lyrics. "Captain oblivious, saves the day"! I sing softly. "Tsuki"! Kaname barks. This is funny because we're cats…

Inusuki- I roll over, and un-wind myself from the thickness of comforters. The digital clock beside the bed flashes 8:00 am. Wow, it's only been a couple hours… I swing my legs over the bed, and go to the closet. There hangs a dark purple male's kimono, and a fishnet tank top. Well, I like the tank top, but the kimono needs some, adjustments…

I slide on the loose pants, slip on the fishnet tank top, and then add the top piece. With my tanto, I have cut off the sleeves, and the stomach section. So my muscular arms and fishnet clad stomach are visible. I strike a pose in the mirror. This is Suki style!

I go into the bathroom, and clean away the sleep from my eyes. I find a brush and comb, along with other female essentials. I wonder if Inuyasha put these here for me… Either way, it was still very kind. I store the tampons and pads in a cabinet below the sink and then go at my hair with the brush.

Several swear words later; I stand with a finely combed mane and a healthy looking smile. I also found an unused tooth brush and Listerine… The bruises are slowly beginning to fade; the smaller ones are a more sick yellowish hue. I smile; soon I'll be back to normal…

As I head downstairs, I smell eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausage. My stomach rumbles loudly and the immediate hunger pains knock me from balance. I head downstairs in a hurry. As I walk into the kitchen, expecting to see a maid, I nearly fall over. Inuyasha is cooking breakfast, and not just any breakfast… A breakfast to make my knees weak and my mouth water. "Inuyasha, I thought you had work today"! I say, my voice trembling. "I have decided to take off today; we have company over and trust me. I need to be here when I introduce you. Now taste this. You look starved to death". He puts his finger in pancake batter, and then holds it out to me. I slowly open my mouth, and he puts in his pancake batter covered index finger. I try to ignore how much my face is heating up… I finish the batter off his finer and release it from my mouth. "Any good"? He asks quietly. I nod, "Delicious"….

Another twenty minutes of Inusuki grumbling and whining later, Inuyasha set down a piping hot plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. Barely before the plate touched the table, Inusuki began to inhale the food. It was funny, yet gross to watch. "Jeez, you going to stop to breathe there"? He asked more serious than he was teasing. She swallowed and then pointed her fork at him, like Kagome did when she was about to get defensive. "Hey, this morning and last night are the first meals I have eaten in a long while. So shut your face, and don't judge! Besides, you should be honored, you can cook boy"! She laughed and then continued to wolf down the rest of her plate. When she finished, she looked up at Inuyasha with almost exactly alike pools of amber. "Hey, where's Roku"?

Inuyasha thought for a moment, and then both inu listened carefully. They could hear the sound of his cat like snores from upstairs. "Found him"! They said together. Then they both went quiet. There's such, alikeness between Inusuki and I…. Inuyasha thought to himself. He noticed the kimono she was wearing; he put it in the closet, knowing she would stumble across it sometime or another. "Nice adjustments to the kimono, Inusuki. It suits you, more than that dress. Purple truly seems to be your color". He said. "Thank you, Yasha. I'm glad you aren't upset… With these adjustments, it's by far much easier to move around in and probably fight in"! She said happily. Inuyasha frowned. "Yes, speaking of fighting… I'd better call Totosai. Of course you need a sword, and I'll pay for the expenses"… He began. "No! My sword, I'm paying for it! I do have some money from Naraku thank you"! She snapped. Inuyasha sat down across from her at the table. "Tell me, if it isn't to personal… What was your relationship with Naraku"?

Inusuki- "My relationship with Naraku! Well I guess I'll tell you… Naraku liked to keep me in line, or attempt to anyways. He beat me mercilessly at times, and tortured me. The bruises I have now? I go those from Kikyo actually. She convinced Naraku I had been sleeping with other men, and he went ballistic. Of course it's all a lie, but he wasn't thinking rationally. Yes Naraku could be mean, abusive both physically and emotionally, he could be a cheater, he could torture me endlessly, but deep down I really think he did love me to a certain extent. I mean, whenever we were intimate, he would want to always go further than I did… when I would say no, yeah he'd get mad, but he respected me… I mean he did save me from dying as a street kid as well. So we had a mostly negative relationship together, but there were times that I really thought we were in love"…

Inuyasha watched her, astounded. She had just confessed to him what he had no right to know. She finished her story, and he continued to stare. "What got something to say"! She snapped. "Yeah, that was pretty damn stupid… To stay with Naraku, I don't care if you were in 'love'. He treated you like a piece of garbage, and you didn't do anything. Instead you hide behind your 'love' when you were afraid to admit you couldn't leave because you knew you were too weak"! He yelled. Inusuki stood up and leaned forward, grabbing his kimono shirt. "What you say may be true, but we can't all have perfect love like you and your Kagome"! Inuyasha pressed his nose to hers and glared. "Don't you dare, bring Kagome into this"! He snarled. Suddenly the door opened and in strode Sango, Kerara, Miroku and Shippo. "Inuyasha, we're here! Oh my! I can see you're in the middle of something! Shippo, avert your eyes"! Miroku said stuttering.

Inusuki took a major step back from Inuyasha. Their faces were both bright red. From anger or embarrassment no one could tell. "We aint in the middle of anything but arguing"! Inuyasha snapped. Inusuki nodded. "Inuyasha, we all know that you miss Kagome, we all do. But rushing into a relationship with a cleaned up hooker isn't going to do anything but cause even more problems"! Sango scolded while glaring at Inusuki. It was obvious that Sango knew that Inusuki wasn't a hooker, but seeing the love of her best friend's life, nose to nose with another girl after a short time of her death, really pissed off the beautiful demon slayer. Inusuki's amber eyes filled with horror, and she ran past the group, and up the stairs to the safety and confinement, of her bedroom.


	11. Kagome's letter

Inusuki- I sit on my bed, cross legged. Inuyasha just let his friends walk right over me, and didn't say a word… I flop back, and sprawl out. It's nice to lie out and stretch. I take tanto from my pocket and make a long slice on my index finger. I watch the blood dribble out, and then the wound seals itself back up. "That's no fun"… I mumble aloud.

Inuyasha glared at his friends. "She's not a bad person; we're so much alike and only friends"! He snapped in her defense. Inuyasha crinkled his nose. "I smell, blood"! He pushed past his friends and bounded up the stairs to Suki's bedroom. He hurtled the door open, and there she lay on her bed, drawing lines in her flesh, with her knife.

Inuyasha ran at her, and snatched the blade away. "No"! He barked at her. She turned her sad golden eyes to him. "Why not, Inuyasha"? She asked in a dead sounding voice. "Because, I care for you"… The corners of her mouth turned up in a sad smile. "Do you, Yasha"? She says her voice dry as leaves. "We're friends, aren't we"? He asks. "I don't know, are we"? Inuyasha held out his clawed hand, and she took it. Inuyasha stood her up and they stared at one another for a long moment of time. Inuyasha noticed, she was slightly leaning forward to him, her eyelids began to close and her lips puckered. _Is she going to kiss me? _Inuyasha wondered, and then leaned toward her and their mouths interlocked together in a warm inu kiss…

Inusuki- I pull gently from Inuyasha's lips. Chills run down my spine, and I slowly reach up and touch Inuyasha's lips with my fingertip. "Wow, that was wow, but you must know Suki… You will never replace Kagome"… He said coldly. I stare in shock. Inuyasha puts his clawed hands on my shoulders, and pushes me back onto my bed. "Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing? You can't just kiss me and ignore it"! "Inusuki, this never happened, ever. I have called my sword master, Totosai… He'll be here for your sword fitting in an hour"… Inuyasha says, and then walks out of my bedroom.

Inuyasha sat in his red bedroom and paced. He had done something he thought he would never do. He kissed another woman, while Kagome still had hold of his heart. Kagome's letter lay on the bedside table…

_Dearest Inuyasha…_

_The past few years together, have been wonderful, exhausting, irritating, overwhelming, heartbreaking and most of all the time of my life. You opened my eyes to the world, as I hope I have opened yours… _

_I realize that I have only weeks to live and I want you to know… Even though we're unofficial mates and we never had a wedding, but know this Inuyasha… I love you. I loved you almost from the time we met…. You have broken my heart, and mended it. You have brought adventure to my life and I can do nothing but thank you for that… _

_I don't ask you to never love again, but I ask you to always hold me in your heart. I ask you to embrace life and love it… I ask you to remain in contact with our dear friends Miroku and Sango and take good care of Shippo… _

_I love you and everyone else forever and always… _

_Love Kagome_

Inuyasha put down the letter with a shaking hand. He could hear Kagome's voice reading to him. "I love you and everyone else forever and always"… He regretted it now; he never did tell her how much he loved her. Again Inuyasha picked up the letter and hugged it to his chest. "I love you to, Kagome"… He whispered, tears stained the white paper and slightly blurred the L in love and G in Kagome… The door to his bedroom opened and in walked Miroku. "Inuyasha, are you alright"? He asked. "No, I'm not… I read a letter from Kagome I had been avoiding, and tonight is the night of the new moon"…


	12. Night of the New Moon

Inusuki- I spend the rest of the day, sulking around my bedroom. Inuyasha's such a jerk… I can hear him talking to his precious friends, and ignoring me completely… Hunger once again, rolls in revealing its ugly head. To make matters much worse, tonight is the night of the full moon… This of course means, I'll be losing my hanyou powers and be a weak worthless human for the entire night, rendering me powerless against any attempt Naraku might make to strike… I slide onto the floor and lean against my bedframe. I folded my arms over my chest and pouted. The clock ticks later and later into the evening, the sky turns from blue, to orange and I begin to feel panicky…

Inuyasha stood outside of Inusuki's door, he was hesitant to knock. She hadn't come out since that morning. Even when Totosai came. He sat around for an hour, and then Inuyasha sent him away. He requested he come back the next day. Maybe then Inusuki would have cooled down… Sango, Shippo and Miroku were staying overnight, and they had been befriending Roku pretty well. Though, Roku seemed nervous. Inuyasha was curious though. Even though he had indeed kissed her, judging by how she paced and huffed around her room all day, she was as nervous as Inuyasha himself… The setting sunlight drafted through the window in the hall. "Well, I'd better get this done, before night falls"… He said aloud. Inuyasha reached for the door knob, and walked.

Inusuki sat with her back turned, the lights off and her head bowed. "Inuyasha, go please"! She said desperately. "What's wrong, Inusuki"? He said, and then noticed only a sliver of sun was left. Seconds remained for his hanyou powers. "Inuyasha, please"! She cried out. Then, the sun disappeared behind the mountains… Inuyasha felt a pulse run through his body, and his hair changed and his claws reseeded. Inuyasha was now human, and Inusuki made a choked sound. She turned around, and Inuyasha gasped. Her eyes were black, her hanyou claws were gone, and most importantly…. Inusuki's dog ears were gone, and her silver mane was replaced with a waterfall of midnight black…

"You're human too"? They said together. "Wait, you explain first"! They both said, once more at the same time. "It's the night of the new moon, so I lost my hanyou powers"… "Same here, how peculiar"… Inusuki pointed out. Inusuki hugged her legs to her chest and rested her for head on her knees. Her curtain of hair covered her and she began to tremble. "Inusuki, are you alright"? Inuyasha asked. Inusuki glared at him. "Do I look alright? No, you came in here and let me kiss you, and then blow me off! On the absolute worst night you can. On the night I lose my hanyou powers"…. "Well in case you didn't notice, Inusuki that I'm human to"! "Baka"! "Stupid"! "InuTRASHA"! They shouted names back and forth, continuously. Suddenly, the door to Inusuki's bedroom flew open. Roku ran in, slamming it behind them and panting. "Kaname and Tsuki, they're here"! He panted. Inusuki's face instantly paled and she leaped from her bed, to the window. "Oh no"! She squeaked as two familiar hanyou tigers stood, looking directly up at her. "They had to come, tonight"! Inusuki roared. Roku nodded. "Who are Kaname and Tsuki"? Inuyasha asked. Suddenly the window exploded in a rain shower of glass and the two hanyou stood on the ledge, smirking at the three. "We're Kaname and Tsuki"…

**A.N. **

**Hey guys! Hopefully if you're my loyal readers, your irritated that I stopped right here. Well I'll hope you know that since there has been almost no action and fighting that the next chapter is going to be a big fight! It's going to be tricky though, because both of the Inu's are human. Which means Roku will be doing most of the fighting! Yay! So stay continued! **

**ALSO! PLEASE REVIEW! I've only got 6 reviews and it makes me very sad… **


	13. Murder by a hanyou tigress

Roku- My twin sister Tsuki and elder brother Kaname stand on the window pane. Inusuki pales. Inuyasha looks dumbfounded. "Roku, can't you just come home already? Mom and dad are really starting to bug me". Tsuki says while examining her claws. Tsuki is by far the most feline of us all… "Brother, you have no choice. You will come home and rule our clan"! Orders Kaname. I fold my arms over my chest. "Why can't you run our beloved clan"? I snap. "You see Roku, Kaname is marrying off into another clan, to rule his brides. As much as I want to rule our clan, because you're male, I get pushed to the back of the line". Tsuki growls, I frown deeper. "You'll have to fight me to get me to leave"!

Inusuki- I face palm. I literally face palm… Roku is such an idiot; he challenged his siblings to a battle… Does he WANT to get Inuyasha and I killed? Inuyasha grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me into the bathroom. He makes sure to lock the door behind him. "Good thinking, Inuyasha"! I say. "It was spur of the moment, both of us are at our weakest now and I don't want you or myself getting tangled up in that battle"! Inuyasha says. I nod. It makes sense… I look around the bathroom, and gasp. "What is it"? Inuyasha cries. I point at the wall. "Inuyasha, what's happening to me? I can see COLOR"! Inuyasha looks around as well. "Holy hell, so can I"! I never really thought about being half color blind, but when I'm human it never fails to surprise me that I can see colors…

Roku- I crouch into battle form after Inuyasha and Inusuki are safe… "Were taking you back, doesn't matter if you're a bloody pulp or not. You're going back". Kaname snarls. I guess he really wants to get hitched… "Looks like he's taking the hard way". My sister yawns. Kaname leaps into Inusuki's bedroom, he pulls his scythe. "Prepare to come back, in pieces"! Kaname yells. I pull out my two daggers, I use my hanyou powers to enflame my daggers. Kaname leaps at me, his scythe drawn, and he takes a lethal swing at me. I leap back, but take a fierce swipe from his middle stomach, to his throat. He hisses and falls back. A large cut bleeds heavily, and he closes his eyes in pain.

Tsuki- Alright, once Kaname is down, time for me to step in and fight… I pull out my katana and leap at Roku. I honestly don't care who runs the Nakayama clan, this is just getting TIRING… I don't jump; I casually step inside the bedroom. It's nicely decorated, aside from the shattered window and broken glass blanketing the floor… "Tsuki, it must be pretty bad if you're stepping into battle"… Smirks Roku, and I smirk with him. "I always imagined that we'd eventually fight as enemy's twin, but never over something as irrelevant as who leads our clan"… I say while bouncing my blade on my shoulder. Roku nods "I apologize sister, the throne rightly belongs to you"… Roku says miserably. I nod and swing my blade, Roku shuts his eyes. He may be strong, but I'm the strongest….

Inuyasha watched through the keyhole, as the tigress hanyou swung her blade, and plunged it into her brother's heart. Not Roku though, she plunged it into the elder tiger sibling… Blood bubbled from the wound, and life literally slid from the parting of his lips. "What's happening"? Inusuki squirmed trying to push Inuyasha away. "I never liked you anyway; you're too arrogant and really quite bossy". She says while pulling her sword from the corpse and shaking blood from the blade. After it was clean of blood, the tigress then put her sword back in its sheath. Roku stared at his sister, in shock. "Goodbye, Roku". Tsuki said coldly, and leapt out the window.

Roku- Tsuki just murdered Kaname…. His body remains, lifeless on the ground. What do I do with it? The only answer is to burn him to ashes. I kneel before the once great prince of my clan. "I'm sorry brother that it ended this way. You shouldn't have tried to make me come back… My deepest regards to your fiancé"… I place my palm on his chest, and his body engulfs in bright blue flames…  
Kaname…


	14. Secret of the hanyous intertwined fate

Inuyasha opened the door. Inusuki shoved him out of the way, and into the wooden door like a puppy bounding outside like a puppy whose bladder is near exploded. "Where is it, where's the body"? She squeaks. "I burned it" Roku sighs. Inusuki's face falls. "Damn it! She says while stomping her foot. Her black hair swished around her back. Inuyasha stared at her, in her human form… She looked just like Kagome. Brown determined eyes, raven feather hair, supple lips and apple rose cheeks. She looks exactly like Kagome…

The door opened, Sango, Miroku and Shippo filed in. "Kagome"? All three blurt. Inusuki turns on her bare heel. "I beg your pardon"? She asks. "I'm sorry; you look so strikingly like Kagome without the ears… Let's hope Koga doesn't see you. He'll take you for Kagome…" Sango says. She cocks her head, and Miroku approaches her, he takes her hands in his. "Will you, do me the honor of baring my children"? He asks. A tight feeling of protectiveness swells in Inuyasha's chest. "How dare you ask me that"! Screams Inusuki, and then slap she strikes him in the face with her palm.

Inusuki- This pervert doesn't even know my name… Then he asks me if I'll bare his children! How rude, I can't wait till I get back my hanyou powers… I'll shove my claws through some throats like I did Kikyo… All of a sudden cold chills slide down my arms when I think about that…

Naraku watched the priestess wrap the white bandages around her throat. Being made of clay, she didn't die… The marks were vicious and ugly though. Kikyo turned and glared at him. Her black brown eyes were partially hidden with the razor blade straight bangs. "I will have my revenge on that filthy hanyou! Both of them, if it's the last thing I do"! She snarled. Naraku held his hand up to her, to silence her. "All in due time, Kikyo, we don't want the little secret slipping out, just yet"! He said smiling manically. Kikyo frowned "But, what about him? I've received word from Kagura that Seshomaru is on his way to Takahashi mansion. He knows the secret, what if he tells them"? She asks. Naraku's smile widened. "Then they will fall even farther into my trap"…

Inusuki- Morning finally graced us with its presence. My demonic side pulsed to life, and my hair turned back to silver, my eyes to gold, and my dog ears returned to where they belong, my head. My bedroom had been cleaned up, but the window was yet to be replaced… I have an upcoming sword fitting today. Inuyasha commanded that I must be present for this one… Which I promised I would.

So here I stand in my room, staring at the Kotetsu spider on my back. Lately waves of throbbing pain have been rolling through, all at this point of my back. I ignore it, and step into the blue haori. This time, I keep the sleeves and stomach part. My purple one and fishnets are being washed… The door opens as I'm slipping on the top. I turn to scream at Inuyasha but find its Sango. "Hey, may I speak with you for a moment"? She asks softly. I shrug "Sure, make yourself at home".

Sango sits on my bed, and I tie the belt around my waist. "I want to apologize, for calling you a trollop yesterday". I bite down a chuckle. "I'm sorry, is trollop even a word"? I laugh. She nods. "I was speaking out of rash anger and grief from the loss of Kagome… Last night when I saw your human form, I realized I had no right to judge you, and it wasn't any of your fault. Inuyasha was only trying to help you. I'm sorry"… I grin "s'okay Sango! Everybody has their moments. Hey, maybe we can even be friends". I say while giving her the thumbs up. She nods "I'd like that. Well I'd better let you finish getting ready… I'll see you downstairs". I nod and she walks out. From the hall and only with my hanyou powers I hear her whisper "When she's human, she looks so much like Kagome"… I smile. Well that's a secret compliment, I think…

Inuyasha's ears bent and he sniffed the air. "Oh God, Inusuki better hide"! "Why is that Inuyasha"? Shippo asked. Inuyasha swiveled his head around. "I smell… Seshomaru"! Inuyasha panicked. Miroku looked out the front window. "I see him approaching"! He cried. Inuyasha bit down on his claws. At least he was back in hanyou form… 'Is Seshomaru going to barge in here? What will he make of Inusuki'? Inuyasha thought in panic. Then he heard

_**Ding…**_

_**Dong…**_

_**Ding…**_

_**Dong…**_

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. "He's ringing the god damn doorbell"? He yelled, just as Seshomaru's foot, came clashing through the door. He then, proceeded to rip the door off of its hinges and stand like an unwanted house guest, which he was in the doorway. "Aren't you going to invite me in, little brother? Because I'm here on business… Bring me the girl hanyou"…

**HA HA HA HA! CLIFF HANGER! LOLZ Even if you do realize what Seshomaru wants, which I hope you don't, don't leave it where everyone can see because it'll spoil it for my other readers! **


	15. An unexpected truth, Fluffy's curveball

Inusuki- Roku and I do what is only instinctive, investigate! We walk sneakily down the steps. Inuyasha is having a heated discussion with a man with long silver hair, and is pretty… In an extremely awkward and feminine way. "Suke, that guy prettier then you are"! Roku says, I smack him on the back of my head. "For your information, Watashi wa utsukushii han akumada"! "English please, Suki". "You put Japan to shame. I said I'm a beautiful half demon"! "Gomen, gomen"! I ignore Roku, and watch from the railing of the stairs like a kid who just spotted Santa Claus.

"I want the hanyou girl, she has more importance to us both then you realize, brother". The pretty man says. Brother? Inuyasha, has a brother that looks like a woman? The brother's own golden eyes slide to meet mine. "Inusuki, run, now"! Inuyasha barks, his brother smirks. "My name is Seshomaru Takahashi, and you are"? He asks. "Inusuki Kaneko"! I say fearlessly. Seshomaru smirks, "That is where you are wrong, half-breed".

Roku- "Inusuki Kaneko"! Inusuki's voice came out, strong, clear and full. She was proud of herself, like always. "That is where you are wrong, half-breed". A confused silence fell upon the room.  
A young girl, dressed in an orange and yellow kimono skipped in, along with a green demon sort of beast. "Um, this is really off topic, but what's with your frog"? She asked while pointing at the strange green beast. Same old Inusuki, off topic when nervous…

"I'm not a frog, you ungrateful fiend"! Snaps the green beast, Inusuki leans down and pokes it's for head with a clawed nail. "I don't know, you feel like a frog"… I watched Seshomaru's stony face slightly darken with annoyance. "Jaken, Rin go outside with Au-Un and wait for me". Ordered the demon. The child smiled "Yes, Lord Seshomaru"! And skipped outside, the frog followed. "As you were saying, Inusuki Kaneko isn't my real name, Lord Seshomaru"? She asked, there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but it was mainly question, mainly… "Your name may be Inusuki, but your last name certainly isn't. You are Inusuki Takashi, my younger half sister, and Inuyasha's full blooded twin".

**GASP! I so had this all planned out the moment I started this, cliffhanger though! I have the perfect ending as well. What I didn't plan on, was having Seshomaru deliver the news in a very UN-Fluffy way. So yeah, don't murder me with the flames and whining or else, I won't ever continue, ever! **


	16. The arrival of Totosai

Inusuki- I leaned over on the couch and poked my brother's ears. "For the eleventh time, would you quit that"! Inuyasha yelled. When Seshomaru first revealed that Inuyasha and I were twins, we didn't believe him, at all. Then he started stating similarities, our hair and eye color, the fact we both change into humans on the same night, our personalities, the dog ears, etc. All of a sudden, the comment Naraku made on our intertwined destiny's made sense. The moment we both realized it, we both began clawing at our lips and gagging. "I still can't believe my own sister kissed me"! My brother says. I smack the top of his head. "That was **before **I knew, thank you"! "Yeah, the violence shows it, they're definitely twins". Miroku whispers. "Shut up"! Inuyasha and I yell together.

I peg Inuyasha on more information on mother, Izayoi and father Inutashio… Inuyasha turns away silently, but Seshomaru clears his throat. "My mother is not the same as yours, she and Inutashio had me, and then father left her. He met Izayoi and they had you two half breed abominations". Inuyasha growls lowly, but I don't flinch. Naraku put me through much worse… I stand up and walk to the door and open it, just as an old man goes to knock.

For starters, he's balding and his eyes are bulbous. I hold back a snicker, but chew my lip at his poor posture. I can literally see his vertebrae stretched against his skin, and it bothers me. "You must be Inusuki, I'm Totosai and I'm here about the sword Inuyasha requested for you".

I sit cross legged from Totosai, Seshomaru glares at him. I prefer not to find out why. Inuyasha is having a very heated argument with the old man on my sword. "It must be made as soon as possible! Naraku could strike any time, Inusuki needs to be able to fend for herself"! Inuyasha barked. "You aren't helping her case, my boy"! "Please, pardon my brother Totosai-sama, he's just worried". I say while twirling my silver hair. "You mean you, my lovely lady are his sister"? Totosai says amazed. Inuyasha thumps him on the head. "Don't talk about my baby sister that way"! He snarls "Actually, we're long lost twins, and how do you know you're the older one? Hmm, it could be me"! "Oh please, I'm the older one here"! Inuyasha yells. "Actually I'm oldest, I'm 29". Seshomaru says snidely. I glare at him "Shut up, fluffy"! "Fluffy? Why In the hell did you just call him fluffy"? Asks Inuyasha, I point with a clawed hand to his boa. "That, stupid, is fluffy"!

Seshomaru rolled his blank expression eyes at his two half siblings. When he first found out about Inusuki, he was enraged. He immediately thought 'Great, another half blood staining the family tree'. Then he further researched his younger sister, on her demon attacks on humans, her swift murderous ways, and the fact that she worked for Naraku, is a vital thing to bringing him down. So Seshomaru decided to track them, it was only luck that the hanyou twins had already met, and befriended one another. "Ah-hem, interrupting your irrelevant age argument, Inusuki I ask you to show me the scar on your back". Instantly the room goes silent, Inusuki slowly turns her head to meet Seshomaru's gaze, a dark smirk plays on her lips. "Why of course, fluffy, my beloved brother"! And she tears off the top of her kimono. Leaving the fishnet tank top which is nearly entirely visible through, front and back. She shows off the deadly looking spider, of Naraku's once hold on her soul.


	17. Four fangs of father

Inusuki- My back was marveled at, or how it was maimed by the permanent scar of my past. "So you were in league with Naraku"? Totosai asks while eye balling my twin. I nod, it was a mistake of my past and now I'm free of him. I can almost hear Naraku's voice whisper "That's what you think" and smell his sour breath in my nose. All of a sudden, a throttling pain hits me dead center in the chest. N-N-Naruku, still holds my heart?

I crumple to the floor, in a heap of pure agony. The front door opens, and in strides Naraku and Kikyo. Kikyo's brown eyes level on mine and are full of hate. This is understandable considering I shoved my claws through her throat and all. I equally try to match her gaze of hatred, but shut my eyes in pure pain. I hesitantly open my eyes and see that Naraku in his hands holds a pulsing, red ball that can only be my heart. He squeezes it with force and I gasp once more. "Get your filthy hands, off my sister"!

Inuyasha swung a clawed hand at the evil demon, holding his new found sister's life in his hands. Her precious heart, evaporated as the hanyou's claws swiped at the demon. "Damn you"! He swore, but was secretly relieved. Without her hear t in hand, Inuyasha wouldn't have to worry about striking it, and Inusuki could move.

Inusuki stood up, slightly weaving to the side. Her eyes were filled with determination, and her tiger friend was instantly at her side, steadying her. "What's going on, Kikyo? I thought the un-dead couldn't enter homes without being invited"! "Please, your petty insults do not affect me. Nor do your claws, so long as I have my soul collectors". "Really stupid thing to say, in a battle Kikyo"! Inusuki yelled, and then ran forth at the priestess. She in that moment drew an arrow, and shot it. The sacred arrow grazed the soft flesh of the half demon girl, but she didn't give up. Her tanto was drawn and her eyes full of blood lust.

Totosai stood as far as he could away from the battle about to take place. Inuyasha and Inusuki were very much alike in their blind ways of charging into battle. The sheath attached to his waist felt very heavy. It was the fourth and final sword Inutashio the great dog demon had asked him to forge, for his daughter. The demon lord had four swords forged representing the Heavens, the Netherworld, the Earth, and the Realm of Lost Souls. The Tensaiga, the Tetsusaiga, the Souunga and Rerumu, short for Rerumu o ushinatta. The Rerumu was left for Inusuki, and the old forge man had it there, with him. He breathed in a great sigh. "Inusuki, take this"! He yelled, the girl turned her head to him, and he threw the sword in its sheath. She caught it, in a fisted hand and slowly pulled it out. Her golden eyes widened in marvel of the beauty of the jagged fang from her father. "It's called the Rerumu, the sword of lost souls"! Inusuki's mouth stretched in a wide toothy grin as she met Kikyo's eyes. "Time to meet your maker"! She yelled, and charged forth, her new sword in hand.


	18. Fighting till the end of my days

Inusuki- It's time I put Kikyo in her resting place! Inuyasha does his wind scar, and I just swing my sword at random because hey I have no idea if I have any special abilities! My other brother, Seshomaru has vanished from sight. I don't get the notion he's a coward, I just have a strong gut feeling that Inuyasha and I aren't as important as that black haired human girl that was with him before…

I honestly deep down, don't want to kill Kikyo. She practically raised me, and cared for me, and was my sister and mother at the same time… Why, why is she in league with Naraku? Kikyo stares at me, her arrow drawn, and her face expressionless. Other then Inuyasha's attacks against Naraku, the room is silent. I realize that I can't do it… I drop Rerumu and it clangs noisily to the floor. I then drop to my knees. "Kikyo, sister, Kikyo"! I begin to whimper. Kikyo steps toward me, her brown eyes are full of mystery, her bow and arrow still in hand, and she begins to advance towards me.

Naraku watched from the corner of his eye, while dodging Inuyasha's accursed windscar, the priestess approach the trembling hanyou. Naraku had only moments to be confused, as the priestess reached out a white hand to the forehead of the girl, and Inuyasha struck him with his blade.

Inuyasha swung the windscar a final time, causing his nemesis to disperse into thin air. Inuyasha was about to celebrate, when the remains crumpled to earth, revealing a now carved in half demon puppet. Inuyasha was about to release the steady stream of curses, when he realized Kikyo had put her palm on the top of his sister's forehead. Was she going to kill her?

Inusuki- Kikyo's palm is cold, against my flesh, but I don't care. This woman may be living dead, but she's my sister, my mother, and my best friend. "Forgive me, Kikyo-sama" "No, forgive me, Inusuki… In my blind attempt to destroy Naraku, I caused you harm"… "Oh Kikyo, of course I forgive you, sister I don't want to slay you"… "Nor do I sister, nor do I"… The room is silent, but destroyed for a while longer as Kikyo and I say our goodbyes. As much as I do not want the woman who made my life a little less then hell to leave, she must, and I must to. As much as I want to discover my new life with my siblings, I know I do not belong. Kikyo says her goodbyes, and gathers herself for departure. "Goodbye, Inuyasha, and Inusuki"… She says as she steps outside and into her soul collectors. "Brother, there is one thing I want you to do, before I leave"… "You're leaving"? I nod "I want you to take me to mother and Kagome's graves"…

The hanyou twins stood side by side, as the graves were side by side. One read Kagome Higarashi, and the other Izayoi Takahashi. A lump rose in both of the siblings throats. They both were thinking of fond, but in their mother's case, shadowy memories. "I wish, I could have known them as well as you did, Inuyasha"… The sister said, while looking toward her brother. "You would've liked Kagome, everyone did… I get the feeling you two would've been great friends"… "Yeah, I do to Inuyasha, I do to"… A silent tear rolled down the sister's cheek as she place a red rose on her mother's grave and a white on Kagome's. Love and friendship, Inuyasha placed two roses of the same color; red. They stood in silence as the wind tossed their matching silver manes into the air. "I'd best be going now. Roku's waiting for me"… Said the hanyou girl while smiling sadly. Over the course of the past few days, she had grown up considerably and answered questions that she never thought she would, and had gotten stronger. "Will you ever come back, Inusuki"? Asked Inuyasha "Of course, and you'll be waiting for me right"? "That I will be, sister that I will be". The two hanyou's nodded together and headed for the entrance of the graveyard, walking side by side. Inuyasha didn't know when he'd see his sister again, but he knew that next time he did, he'd have Naraku's head, as Koga would say "on a platter" awaiting her arrival….

"Promise not to forget me, Inuyasha"... I said while hugging my brother. I could feel him smirking "It is hard to, considering how much I'm going to have to pay for damage repairs"… Inuyasha hugged me tightly, I knew he wasn't mad. He was just trying to cover up his feelings and be a man… We let go of each other and stood face to face. So much in my life has changed, I've changed. But, I know it's for the better… I reach out, and tweak my brother's ears lovingly. "So long, and say hi to Seshy for me"! Before Inuyasha can react to my tweaking of his ears, I turn on my heel, and jump into a nearby tree branch. I follow the scent of Roku. I have no idea where I'm headed, but I promise this, with my new identity of Inusuki Takahashi, I will never be a victim of again, and pursue my freedom from Naraku till the end of my days!


End file.
